


Roommates ~ A Grumbo fanfic

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft Youtubers, hermitcraft 6
Genre: Angst, Dream Sex, F/M, Female Antagonist, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, M/M, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The school was sending Mumbo Jumbo a new roommate.He didn't know what to expect. Maybe another jock? a nerd?Whatever happened, he didn't expect to fall in love...Please note that I do not ship these people in real life.





	Roommates ~ A Grumbo fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my story! I also posted this on wattpad, https://www.wattpad.com/story/187776740-roommates-a-grumbo-fanfic

It all started one afternoon, when Mumbo got an email that he would be getting a roommate. He had specifically asked not to get one, even having his parents pay the school so he could be alone.

Yet, here he was, with an “exchange student” coming from Britain. 

‘Probably some snooty rich kid’ Mumbo thought to himself, even though he somewhat fell under that category. He had been born into a wealthy family, one who was very conservative, and unfortunately, very discriminatory. 

They had expected Mumbo to have at least a girlfriend by now, and when it came to that he had no answer.

Looking at the email, it went something like this -

Dear Mumbo Jumbo,

Due to the fact that all other dorms have been filled, we are moving a new student into yours. He is an exchange student from Britain named Grian, and we expect you to set an example and show him what this school is like. Please note that this means we have placed him in the same classes as you, and that you will treat him kindly. He will arrive at your dorm at about 5:15 AM, so be ready to give him a warm welcome.

Thanks,  
Dr. Brown (head admissions director)

Mumbo groaned, knowing that he had to clean up his dorm, which looked like a tornado had come through. It was all crap too, like chip bags, soda bottles, and old papers. He had at least 3 hours of cleaning ahead of him.

“Alexa, play despacito (lol jk)” He said.

And then he sighed, and began cleaning.

***Time skip brought to you by nobody at all

Mumbo needed a break. Although he was great at cleaning, he just hated doing it, and it always seemed like there was more mess, no matter how much trash he threw out.

If he were at home, a maid would have kept his room clean, but he liked it better this way. Normally he was always ticked off that someone else had touched his stuff, and that they might even find his… well… 

It had taken about an hour to do his room, and another half hour to clean the other room. By rooms, they were just one room half separated by a wall, which mostly spanned down the middle. 

“Cleaning is so STUPID.” he said aloud. (lol)

Mumbo decided that he couldn’t go on much longer without passing out, so he laid down on his bed, which was very soft. He soon found himself drifting into sleep, where he had a very odd dream,

***Mumbo’s dream POV

Mumbo looked up from my desk, which for some reason was on a cloud. My bed was there, it’s blue comforter drifting about in the breeze. Nothing else was there other than the bed from the other room. Now that he looked at it, something else was there.

Under the crimson blanket of the other bed, there was a person, who’s eyes were closed. He smiled in his sleep, and walked over, not having control of my body. 

Once Mumbo reached him, he brushed his hair out of his face, and KISSED him on the forehead. Like, what? Mumbo smiled as he held the other man’s hand (when did that happen?) and whispered my name.

Mumbo felt so warm and happy as he held him, and he didn’t even know who the other man was. The oddest part was that he had no facial features, his hair didn’t seem to have color. It was like his brain was trying to create someone that he hadn’t met yet.

Then, with a jolt, he woke up.

***Mumbo’s not dream POV  
Mumbo groaned, and rolled off his hand, which he must have slept on top of. It ached, and was stiff. ‘Wonderful’ he thought, and looked at the clock.   
Jumping, he woke up fully and registered what time it was. IT WAS 3:47! Mumbo had slept for so long! He was going to be here in less than two hours!  
He ran to the bathroom, and began throwing sports magazines and anything else that was on the floor into the trash can.  
Then, Mumbo noticed something odd and unused staring at him from the bathroom counter. “A condom?” He said aloud.  
Mumbo then remembered the day that he was supposed to use that. He had been drunk and at a party in a nearby dorm. This girl, someone he didn’t even know, had come with me back to my dorm. Apparently she had brought a condom, and Mumbo didn’t even put together the pieces that she wanted to have sex.  
He fell asleep and she left, leaving it.  
It was when Mumbo realized that he was gay, due to the fact that most boys would have been balls deep by the time he had closed my eyes, and that they wouldn’t have fallen asleep at all on a night like that.  
‘I suppose I will just have to hide it, seeing that I will most likely be disowned and abandoned if I tell any of my family members’ Mumbo thought. It was sad, but that was how it went in his family.   
Once, he had a cousin who had decided that even though she had been born a boy, she was a girl. When she told her parents, they put her up for adoption.   
She had been Mumbo’s favorite cousin, but he hadn’t seen her since he was 12, since that was when she left. Mumbo hadn’t been allowed to see her since, due to the fact that she had changed genders.  
Yet, now, Mumbo didn’t know why he felt so calm at the thought of being gay. He should be shaking and crying and begging god to change me.  
But Mumbo didn’t feel that. He just wanted to find a place of his own, away from his family’s judgement, and find myself a mate.  
Shaking his head, Mumbo cleared his thoughts and continued cleaning. After finishing the bathroom, I moved onto the living room.  
It was going to take forever, with all the empty chip bags and such. Mumbo knew he couldn’t do this alone, so he grabbed my phone from a nearby counter.  
Opening it with his thumb-print, he texted my friend Iskall.   
*** bold = Mumbo Italics = Iskall  
Hey dude I need some help with cleaning  
Why?  
Fucking schools giving me a new roommate  
Lol ok be over in a sec  
***Mumbo’s POV  
Mumbo knew he could count on Iskall, we have been buds for a long time. He and Mumbo used to do EVERYTHING together since middle school, and once you've seen another man naked, you either never look at each other straight again or you compare dick sizes.

Mumbo wanted to do the first, but Iskall had other ideas.

He arrived shortly after the text, and we got to cleaning. Chips and Soda and even a couple beer cans went in the trash. Together we quickly finished cleaning, at about 5:00, leaving me a minute or so to prepare.

Instead, he went on Reddit and wasted his time, looking at cat videos.

At about 5:14, he heard a knock on his door. “Come in!” he yelled from his bed.

Mumbo watched the door as it opened, and his eyes widened as he saw the most handsome man he had seen in his life.


End file.
